1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to extending cloud computing to on-premises data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most companies want to get the benefits of cloud computing, such as the ability to get functions operational at a rapid rate, and concentrate their development capabilities and information technology (IT) expertise in a central location. However, many companies have data that cannot be moved to the cloud, due to security and privacy concerns, regulatory restrictions, the size of the data that needs to be moved, and/or network bandwidth limitations. Thus, such companies are disadvantageously unable to take advantage of cloud computing.
When analysis has to be performed on data that is distributed at different locations, current approaches for dealing with the same involve having either separate IT infrastructures for each location where data is present and analysis software developed on that infrastructure, or maintaining a central center of competency from where people manually fly to different locations to perform analysis and develop software. However, both of these approaches have substantial costs associated with them.